


Naming the baby

by RoterTeufel11



Series: Perfect little family [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Future Captain Swan Children, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3858211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoterTeufel11/pseuds/RoterTeufel11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See how Dawn got her name, who helped Emma name her and what is her second name</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Here come three little storys how Emma's and Killian's children got their names (as we all know how henry got his).  
> Hope you like it :-)  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Once upon a time or any of its characters. (Or we would already had Captain Swan coffee time, no "Marian" coming back or any of this ScarletBeauty nonsense)

Take one – Dawn

“So, you still haven’t decided on a name?”, Regina asked with a disturbed look. “I’m only four months in my pregnancy, but we already got a name. And your brut is going to pop out any day now.”   
“I still have three weeks left, thank you very much, Regina.”, Emma responded slightly annoyed to the mocking.  
Snow only gave her daughter an amused look. “The time is up sooner than you’d like, sweetie. And babies are not really interested in due dates. You came a bit early too.” “Thanks for supporting me mom!” She shot both women an angry look. “Killian and I just can’t settle on anything. All the names we came up with just didn’t seem right!”  
“Oh, don’t worry, Emma. When you hold your little bundle of joy in your arms, you just know the right name.”, Belle tossed in while feeding her infant son, trying to support Emma. “Thanks Belle, and like I said, we still have time.”

It was about three in the morning, when Emma woke up from a strange feeling. Killian was out with her father on night patrol, Henry was camping in the woods with Robin and Rowland, and so she was all alone. She didn’t mind. Normally.  
It toke her a moment to realize what had woken her up. She looked down to her mattress terrified. Beneath her it was wet. A big wet spot was on the bed.  
“Oh no, my water broke.” She tried to calm herself, hurried to get dressed and as she was just about to get down to get to her car and drive to the hospital, the first contraction came over her. She grinned and screamed with pain. After it passed, she realized she couldn’t drive there herself. So she called Killian’s phone. To her horror she heard his ringtone coming from the coffee table.  
Of course, just today he forgot his phone at home. Knowing her father had patrol with him she called him. Unfortunately he didn’t pick up. Neither did her mom. After she had called both of them like twenty times each and another contraction had ended, she tried to think of someone else. So she called the next best person she could think of.

“You owe me for that quite a lot, Emma.”, Regina said, as she stood beside Emma. Emma was just put in a hospital bed and Dr. Whale came to her side. “Well Emma, it won’t be long now. “, he declared as he was giving her an epidural anesthesia.  
“Well, I’m gonna try again to reach one of them.” Regina was just about to exist the room with her phone in her hand, as she was gripped by Emma.  
“No, don’t leave me! They won’t make it in time! I don’t want to be alone!”, she begged with tears in her eyes. It had been one of Emma’s biggest fears. Being alone again. Like with Henry.  
Assuming that Emma had been alone giving birth to Henry before giving him up, Regina got back to the seat next to the bed and held on to Emma’s hand. “Don’t worry. You’re not alone. I’m here.”

After some time passed, the baby came, screaming very loud and angry. Emma was totally exhausted but so happy to see her baby. It was wrapped up in a pink blanket and brought to Emma, who couldn’t wait to hold her little baby girl. “Hey baby, I’m your mommy.” Emma whispered lovingly while running her hand over the small head covered with wet jet black hair. “She just looks like my mom, don’t you think?”, she said addressed to Regina with her eyes not leaving her daughter for a second.   
Regina looked at the little baby, struck by the cuteness of the new born. “Yeah you’re right. Just like her. Let’s hope she just inherits her good qualities.” Then she looked outside. “But you are surely too like your mother, little girl. Like your grandma said, really early. Look outside, it’s already dawn. At least you made it before sunset.” She look the baby’s hand, which grabbed her index finger and held on tight to it. As Regina was lost in affection for the baby, Regina’s words made Emma think. “Dawn.”, she mumbled.

After the sun had said, David, Snow, Killian, Robin and Henry were meeting in the waiting room of the hospital, all rushing there alarmed by the missed calls from Emma and Regina and Regina’s short message, telling them they were in the hospital. As soon as they found a nurse the started questioning with haste. “What happened?” “Is Emma alright?” “Did something happen to the baby?” The nurse didn’t get an opportunity to answer, as they practically attacked her. She was saved by Regina sneaking out of Emma’s room, careful not to wake her. “Let the poor woman be.”, she said in her demanding voice. All eyes were now set on her. “Regina, what happened? Is something wrong?”, Killian asked with a worried and terrified look as he stepped forward.   
“Don’t worry, everything is fine. We just went here to meet someone.” They all gave her confused looks. She just smiled and said before slipping into the room: “Wait here, I’ll introduce you.”

After a short moment she came out of the room again holding the pink bundle in her arms, looking down at her affectionately. “This is Dawn Margret Jones. Dawn because she came right in time for dawn and Margret because she looks just like her grandmother.” She slowly waked towards Killian, who was frozen on the spot as he looked at the small bundle with awe and love.

“And this, Dawn, is a part of your crazy family. You’ll learn to handle them, I’m sure. And I’ll be there to help you.”, Regina explained, still looking at the little baby girl, who was laying in her arms staring at her. Then Regina looked up at Killian and gave him the bundle. 

“And this is your daddy. Who can be happy to have helped your mommy produce your cute self or else your mommy would kill him for forgetting his phone at home.”, she explained in a calm voice. Then she left father and daughter alone, who were soon surrounded by Snow, David and Henry. “You better bring her back soon, before Emma wakes up and finds she is gone. She is pretty mad at you for not responding to her calls and leaving her alone giving birth. Except for Henry.”, Regina declared, as she sat down next to her husband.

Snow came to her and hugged her. “Well she can’t be that mad at me, when she named her daughter after me.”, she said with happy tears in her eyes. “Thank you, Regina. For being there for Emma. I don’t know how I can ever make this up to you.”   
“You don’t have to, Snow. Emma already did. Just so you, I’m Dawn’s godmother.”


	2. Liam

Take two – Liam David

The apartment was absolutely quite. Emma was not used to that anymore. Living with her teenage son, her little daughter, who was always up to something, and her pirate husband, there was always noise. If it was just laughter from her husband playing with the kids or Dawn and Henry fighting over who got the last cookie (usually Henry gave in after his sister looked at him with her puppy eyes), it was loud most of the times. 

But now, it was absolutely quite. She had just put Dawn down for a nap after lunch and Henry was in his room learning for his final exams.   
So Emma decided to make herself a cocoa with cinnamon and take a break in the living room. When she walked to the living room with her cocoa and a sandwich she had fixed herself, she found her husband sitting on the couch staring at a card he was holding in his hand.  
With a smile she sat down next to him, put the cup and the plate on the table and laid her head at his shoulder.

“Is everything alright, Killian?”, she asked. He put the card down and looked at her thoughtful.   
“Sure.”, he just said and stroke her belly absently.   
She took his hand from her belly and caressed it with both her hands.   
“And now the truth please. What’s on your mind?” Killian stared in her big green eyes and sighed, before he wrapped his arms around her and planted a light kiss on the top of her head.  
“I still can’t believe we are having a son.” Now Emma had to giggle.

That morning they had been to Dr. Whale’s and the baby had finally turned around so they could see what sex it had. A little boy. Emma had been overjoyed. And she had thought Killian felt the same way about it. When she had been pregnant with Dawn he always said he hoped for a boy. But once Dr. Whale had told them they were having a girl he couldn’t have been happier. But now…

“I thought you wanted a son? When we talked about having another baby, I thought we…”   
A tender kiss on her lips muffled Emma’s rising fear. “Love, I am happy we are having a son. It’s just… it’s a difference between having this beautiful little girl and having a son. And before you say something, I know that we already have a son. And I couldn’t love Henry more even if he was my own. I even sometimes catch myself forgetting he is not mine.”

Emma sniffed. She loved how much Henry and Killian loved each other. It was very easy to forget that he was not Henry’s father. She remembered how difficult it had been to explain Dawn that she and Henry had different biological fathers. But her daughter’s ignorance to that fact overlaps with her own opinion on that matter. Neal had been Henry’s father. But so was Killian, as much as Robin, for that matter.

“But we didn’t raise him. I don’t know how to handle it.”, Killian went on. “And it made me think of my brother. How he had practically brought me up on his own. And he…”   
Now it was Emma’s turn to interrupt him. She wrapped her hands around his face so that he had to look her directly in the eyes. “And he would be so proud of you. Of the wonderful man you’ve become. The wonderful father you are for Dawn, for Henry and his little one in here. You already love him and worry about him before he is born.”   
Than a smile lit her face. “I didn’t know your brother, but I’m sure I would have liked him very much. He raised you to be the good man that I love so much. And that’s why we are going to name or son Liam. So that he will have something to live up to.”

Killian’s eyes were glistening from tears. “And he would have liked you. But, love, we don’t have to do this.” But Killian’s protest was only met with Emma shaking her head.   
“If you don’t like the name or if it hurts you too much, alright. But I want to name our son after a hero. A man you look up to. I got to name Dawn all on my own, so now it is your turn. If you want the name, then it is the name.”  
“Well, then I guess we will name him Liam.”   
“Good, I like that name.”, Emma said with a smile and moved in to her husband resting her head on his chest.   
“Now we only need a second name for him.”

“Love, if you allow me, I think I already know it.” Emma looked up to him curious eyes. A smile was lingering on his lips.   
“You’re absolutely right. We should name our son after a hero. A good, straight man he can look up to. A man that I look up to. A man that will make our son proud to caring his name.” He made a dramatic pause.

“What do you think about Liam David Jones?” Killian looked with glee in the joyful eyes of his wife.   
Emma thought she was going to bust with love for her pirate. Her father would be so touched if he heard this and her mother would be out of her mind. But right now she threw herself on top of her husband and started to kiss him senseless.

“Mommy, I’m awake!”, came the loud shriek out of their daughters room. Both Killian and Emma let out a disappointed sigh and got up from the couch. At the same moment Henry came rushing to the living room and threw himself at the couch. “Well, learning time is over. Now I can fight some evil wizards and ogres!”, he shouted out with joy as he started the tv and his game console, taking his joypad in hand. “What do say mom, wanna join me for a mission?”, he asked offering his over controller.  
Well, so much for silence. But Emma wouldn’t want it any other way.


	3. Eva Ruth

Take three – Eva Ruth

Mary Margret Nolan loved her life. But the moments she loved most where when she just sat in the living room of her house surrounded by all her children.  
Neal was playing sword-fighting with her granddaughter Dawn. Both were laughing freely and almost looking like knights. Though Neal was just nearly eight and Dawn was six, she knew some knight that could be beaten by those two.  
Three year old Leo was sitting on a blanket, playing with toy cars together with her two year old grandson Liam.  
To her feat, the newest members of their family, the babies Charlie and James were giggling about soap bubbles her husband was making for them. The two had just started crawling a week ago.  
And next to her sat her beautiful and very pregnant daughter Emma.

“Have you thought of a name yet, sweety?”, Mary Margret asked her daughter.  
She just sighed deeply and didn’t look so happy.  
“No.”, Emma mumbled.  
Her mother just shook her head. “Honey, you have to think of a name before the baby is there. You can’t do the same thing you did with Dawn.”  
“I know, mom. But it’s not so easy. We are looking for a name no one in this town has, real or cursed. It cannot be a name of a villain we have fought or someone we dislike. And believe me, Killian has made many foes over the centuries. And I have been to many foster families and too many schools, so the names I dislike are just as many as the ones he dislikes. Also, we are both not fond of modern names. And last, now we know it’s another girl, we have to rule out the names of all the women Killian had sex with our made out with over the years. As he has lived for centuries, that doesn’t leave much of a choice.”, Emma complained.

Now David interrupted the conversation between mother and daughter.  
“Why don’t you do what you did with Liam and name him after someone important to you. Or late family members. We did that with all our boys. I think it is very nice.”  
Mary Margret nodded enthusiastically to her husband’s proposal, but Emma just shook her head.  
“We have already thought of it, when we searched for a name when I was pregnant with Dawn. But the name of Killian’s mother and his grandmothers’ are not really to my liking. And also not to mine. But maybe you could tell me the names of my great-grandmothers and I could think about that.”  
As Mary Margret tried to remember her grandmothers’ names, which had both died long before her birth, David interjected once more:   
“Why think about our grandmothers, when you could name her after your grandmothers?”

His eyes sparkled with glee as he saw the opportunity of his granddaughter carrying his mother’s name, even if it just was as a second name. He owed her so much, especially himself having those five wonderful children.  
Emma bit her lip and looked a bit torn. David didn’t understand this reaction of her.  
“Well, dad, I don’t think it would be such a good idea.” She gave her mother a reassuring side-glance.  
That made him suspicious, so he looked directly at his wife. “Snow, what is going on?”  
Mary Margret sighed deeply and buried her face in her hands. Then she looked back at him, her expression between sad and ashamed.

“Well, when Emma found out she was pregnant with Dawn and knew it was a girl, she asked me what I would think about naming the girl after her grandmothers. She knew how much Eva had meant to me and how much you loved Ruth and that Ruth had given her life to make sure she and her brothers could be born. But I asked her to not do it.”

Now David looked deeply wounded. “Why would you do that? We loved the two and it would have been an honor if our granddaughter was named after them. Why did you do that?”  
Tears were streaming down Mary Margret’s face. Emma held her mother’s hand to comfort her.

“Because I thought we could maybe name our daughter that. Our next daughter. If we could have kept Emma, her second name would have been Ruth. But we didn’t get the chance for it. So I wanted to name our next daughter after the two women who meant so much to us.”

David got up and sat down next to her, taking his wife in his arms. Mary Margret buried her hand in his chest and sobbed.  
After she had stopped crying, he toke her chin with his fingers and pulled her face up so she would look at him.  
“Snow, I love you more than anything. And I would have loved to have another daughter with you. I know how much you regret you couldn’t raise Emma. Buy dresses with her, tie her hair, and talk about boys. But this chance is gone. And look at our four sweet little boys. Do you really want to have another child? Because I am perfectly happy with the five we already have.”  
Mary Margret nodded in agreement.

“But just because we won’t have another daughter doesn’t mean you have to give up that dream. Dawn might not be keen on being a princess, but maybe our next granddaughter will. I think we should let Emma and Killian name her after our mothers. It will be an honor and someone will carry on their names and make them proud. Doesn’t have to be their granddaughter. I’m sure they would be absolutely fine with their great-granddaughter.”  
Emma smiled as she watched her parents and happily caressed her pregnant belly.

Just then, Killian came in through the door. After greeting the children, he made his way to his wife.  
He sat down next to her on the couch and instantly wrapped his arm around her.  
“Well, I can gladly report that our son is safely back at his college and that his room looks just as messy as always.”, Killian joked as he placed a kiss on his wife’s head. “What did I miss here?”  
Mary Margret wiped away her tears and smiled at Emma and Killian.  
“Well, David and I decided that it would be an honor if you would name your daughter after our mothers. That is, if you want to.”

Emma just exchanged a look with Killian. “I like both names really much. But I hope you forgive us, mate, if we make it the second name. I think that way, it has a better ring to it.”, Killian said and winked at David.  
“I don’t mind and my mother would also not mind at all. She would be so happy her great-granddaughter carried her name, in whatever way.”, David responded with tear-filled eyes.  
Mary Margret added, with a loving look to her husband: “It is a strong name to life up to, carried by a wonderful, loving and generous woman.” David kissed her, which got him disgusted sounds from his sons and grandson and amused laughter from his granddaughter, daughter and son in-law.  
“Well then, Eva Ruth Jones it is. I really like that name.”, Emma proclaimed.


End file.
